


Angelus Diaboli

by ghostlerhost



Series: Occidendum (Who Killed Markiplier short stories) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Other, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Suicide Attempt, mark is not a happy camper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlerhost/pseuds/ghostlerhost
Summary: A man of many faces, many egos, laid mid transformation. He was bloodied and dead with a dull look of pain that scythed laughing demons into their pathetic silence.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach (Implied), Celine | The Seer/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel (implied)
Series: Occidendum (Who Killed Markiplier short stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644784
Kudos: 4





	Angelus Diaboli

A devil cloaked in angel’s chiton. 

Cold pierced his back; silken red robes fluttered aside and skin connected to polished wooden floor. Gore spilled out from his chest onto the floor and poison coated his throat. A man of many faces, many egos, laid mid transformation. He was bloodied and dead with a dull look of pain that scythed laughing demons into their pathetic silence. 

Unknowingly, he cheated the game of death.

Mark was eased back into his mutilated body by unseen hands. The deadly ichor, once tasteless, soured from vomit rising up his throat and his body ached from the damage he done onto himself. Blood seeped through red silk as he carefully sat himself up. The chill of his pitiful home and early morning light bled through shut curtains grounded him in his skewed present. Mark paid careful attention to each nerve twitching with suffering and scrutinized each possibility as to why he was denied death. Each cruel realization ebbed away at what kindness was in his heart. 

His loneliness and self-induced isolation drove the ones he loved away. 

This self-induced isolation was birthed from sorrow, the sorrow from betrayal.

The betrayal of his beloved and his dearest friend. The Colonel stole his beloved Celine. He stole her in Mark’s own bed, stole her away and left him with nothing. 

They were needlessly cruel to him, indulging in their wicked lusts as he, he who was the angel but tarred and feathered into a wicked devil, watched in heartbroken horror. When found out, his beloved Celine, threw away their ring, threw away their love. And after her wickedness, she ran off with the Colonel.

But the Colonel is the truly wicked one. And Mark has done nothing wrong.

Mark, the angel tarred and feathered into a devil, was innocent.

The Colonel was the devil in angel’s chiton.


End file.
